Bonus EiriYuuko
by nanoda-san
Summary: Primer Bonus. este deberia de estar en el capitulo 5... Pero dadas las circuntancias sera lo primero que suba .


**Bonus**

Eiri y Yuuko 

Es de día y se ve a un pequeño acostado en un futon, el cuarto donde esta es totalmente oscuro ya que las cortinas estaban cerradas. Era un día de esos tan "normales" no había nada que hacer y todo era tan aburrido... lo único que el chico podía hacer para entretenerse era quedarse varias horas viendo al jardín, por alguna razón no era satisfactorio estar con los demás niños... él tenia algo diferente... pero no sabia que...

Ran: joven Eiri (entrando una sirvienta a su cuarto) su madre lo espera.

Eiri: ya lo sé, iré en unos momentos.

Eiri no había podido dormir bien, siempre tenia sueños donde había cadáveres y sangre corriendo por el piso, no comprendía bien lo que veía, pero siempre por las noches escuchaba que alguien lloraba... era algo bastante extraño.

El chico se levanto y se cambio de ropa salio de su habitación para dirigirse a la sala de te que estaba a el final del pasillo donde se encontraba...

Eiri: ya estoy aquí madre.

Mizumi: que bueno que llegaste Eiri.

Eiri¿me mandaste a llamar?

Mizumi¿cómo te sientes Eiri?

Eiri: ...

Mizumi: se que no estas del todo seguro, eso te pasara muy seguido.

Eiri: hump?... no entiendo...

Mizumi: no hace falta entender.

Mizumi era la madre de Eiri para tener un niño de 9 años se veía como de 16 años, era muy joven, tenia el cabello gris y ojos violetas, estaba vestida con un kimono de color negro.

Ella se acercó a Eiri y lo abrazo, dejando salir unas lagrimas.

Eiri¿por que lloras? (viéndola)

Mizumi: solo... todo se ha perdido...

Mizumi soltó a Eiri y con una mueca le indico Eiri que saliera de la habitación.

La casa de Eiri estaba bastante grande, pero siempre estaba sola, su padre había fallecido y vivía solo con su madre y los sirvientes.

Y en el santuario (por que era una casa muy al estilo japonés) estaban los patriarcas, su familia era algo complicada.

Eiri llego a la habitación y se sentó mirando hacia la ventana... pronto llego la noche y tenia que dormir. Así cerro las ventanas y se acomodo en el futon; Para minutos después escuchar los mismos sollozos de cada noche.

Eiri¿no entiendo? –se levanto del futón y salió de su habitación dirigiéndose a donde había visto a su madre, al parecer de ahí venia el ruido de alguien llorando.

Eiri entro y vio en una esquina de la habitación a una chica de cabello negro que tenia una flor en el cabello.

Eiri¿quién eres tu?

La chica volteó con asombro hacia donde se encontraba Eiri.

Chica¿puedes verme?

Eiri: claro –le respondió con una sonrisa-

Chica: es imposible...

Eiri: -acercándose a ella- ¿tú eres la que siempre llora por las noches?

La chica solo volteó al piso y se quedó callada.

Eiri: creo que si ¿por qué lloras¿Alguien te hizo algo malo?

La chica solo volteó hacia él y le sonrió aun con lagrimas en los ojos y con una mano en la mejilla de Eiri.

Chica: digamos... que yo perdí aun ser amado

Eiri se acerco a ella y la abrazo, esta solo le devolvió el abrazo.

Eiri: ya no llores. (limpiándole unas lagrimas del rostro)

Chica: gracias... desde hoy espero protegerte... por fin alguien me escucho.

Eiri: y como te llamas?

Chica: Yuuko (sonriendo)

Eiri: yo me llamo Eiri Kazuki.

En eso un grito se escucho desde la habitación de la madre de Eiri. Los dos se sorprendieron por el grito era un grito chillante y agudo, era un grito de dolor.. Eiri salió corriendo hasta la habitación.

Eiri: vamos! (volteando hacia atrás)

Yuuko: eso te corresponde a ti.

Llegando a ella abrió la puerta apresuradamente y vio la habitación estaba manchada en su totalidad de sangre. Una chica estaba tirada en el piso y otra la tenia una sombra que parecía estarse alimentando de su cuello.

Eiri¿quién eres tu?

Cuando vio quien era la sombra se quedo helado, no lo podía creer

Eiri: no... madre (cayendo al suelo)

Mizumi: Eiri (con gotas de sangre que le corrían desde sus labios hasta la garganta de esta)

Eiri: no! Aléjate!

Mizumi¿sabes por que no eres igual a los demás? Siente en tu sangre la respuesta...

Eiri: no! (saliéndole una lagrimas de sus ojos)

Mizumi: (acercándosele) tú lo sabes... (con una mano alzando la barbilla de Eiri)

Eres un vampiro...

Eiri: (en shock) madre...

Mizumi levanto a Eiri del piso y le susurro al oído

Mizumi: despierta tu espíritu... eres un vampiro de sangre pura.

Eiri solo veía a su madre mientras que esta traía aun el cuerpo de la joven que seguía con un poco de fuerza vital.

Mizumi: hazlo Eiri...

Eiri se arrodillo y Mizumi dejo caer el cuerpo de la chica enfrente de el, sin darse cuenta a Eiri le arrebato un inmenso deseo de beber su sangre.

Eiri se arrodillo y vio el cuerpo después volteo con su madre, no podía contenerse, era... inevitable, pero no quería hacerlo.

Eiri se agacho para estar mas cerca del cuerpo y observarlo mas detenidamente, se acerco al cuerpo, cada vez más hacia él, hasta que llego al cuello de la chica y sin poder contenerse mas bebió la sangre del cuerpo de la joven que aun se encontraba con vida...

Mizumi: Después de esto tú serás la cabeza de nuestro clan.

Eiri no hacia caso en realidad estaba hambriento... tenía sed... sed de sangre.

Aunque ya era un vampiro al ser de sangre pura a este no le cambiaron los ojos de color tenían ese color tan característico.

Mizumi salió de la habitación. Debía dejar que Eiri se acostumbrara a eso, lamento la sensación de ambición por obtener más.

Yuuko apareció después de un rato solo vio como Eiri estaba en una especie de shock.

Eiri: Yuuko... aléjate!

Yuuko: Eiri (mientras se acercaba cada ves más a él) estas bien es algo de lo que no puedes dejar de ser... eso es lo que realmente eres...

Eiri: Yuuko! (solo la abrazo y no pudo contener las lagrimas)

Yuuko: no te preocupes Eiri , yo estaré contigo.

Después de eso Eiri se quedo dormido aun lado de Yuuko de ahí la promesa de estar siempre juntos.

Yoru: Eiri!

Eiri: eh?

Yoru: que estabas pensando?

Eiri: estaba pensando en mi niñera... (con una sonrisa)

Yoru¿? No entiendo... (con cara de incógnita)

Eiri: no es necesario...


End file.
